


White Love

by Scrcndpty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Insecurity, M/M, Reader-Insert, Swearing, lack of self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: "It appears that we are soulmates."His voice was still calm, nothing of his posture or behavior betraying what he was thinking."No! No, no!" You laughed, a short crazed huff. "Surely not. It cannot be. You already have found your soulmate."The universe had made a mistake. There was no way Akaashi, Bokuto’s soulmate, could be yours in any way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	White Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [orion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716505) by [ixcarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixcarus/pseuds/ixcarus). 



> This was inspired by a fic called _orion_ —you can find the link above. Please, go and check it out if you love Bokuaka and Soulmate AUs as much as I do. I tried something a little bit different with this. It's been sitting in my draft for ages by now, as I was a little bit unsure of my writing even though I really like it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Reader is gender-neutral.

**zero.**

You didn't need to see the liquid black traces and popping golden sparks of them touching to see that Bokuto Kōtarō and Akaashi Keiji were soulmates. Really, you doubted anyone needed to really see their soulmarks.

They obviously were destined to be together, complementing each other perfectly in any aspect.

Also, Bokuto wouldn't shut up about his pretty soulmate.

Not that you could blame him. Akaashi was _gorgeous_. Ever heard of that one person on the internet posting that they've seen another human so beautiful they started crying? Akaashi could easily be said human. You had thought yourself to be _very_ lucky on your first day at Fukurōdani, finding him not only in the same class as you, but him also sitting right in front of you one seat to the left.

It was so easy to sneak glances. It was so easy to develop a teeny tiny little crush.

Of course it would pass; it had to pass sooner or later! Akaashi had already found his soulmate, and it was very obvious that they were happy with each other. At first, when you hadn’t known he already found his other half, you had the fantasy where you would eventually gather the courage to ask Akaashi to consider maybe dating you, even if you weren't his soulmate.

Even as just a fantasy, it seemed so utterly wrong when you saw him and Bokuto together.

You had seen so many soulmate couples in your life before, but not a single one came as close as Akaashi and Bokuto. They fascinated you, made you dream about your own soulmate (whoever they might be), and now you were watching Akaashi, and therefore Bokuto, for an entirely different reason than before.

**one.**

Even though you and Akaashi had been in the same class for a year now—you had just started your second year of high school—you had interacted only sparely with him. Not that you interacted with a lot of people.

Like Akaashi, you were more of a quiet, reserved person, preferring to keep to yourself. You didn't like to stand out, were a bit anxious to speak up without being spoken to first. There was that constant fear of embarrassing yourself.

You only had a few friends you were truly comfortable with, but only one of them went the same school, albeit attending a different class than you.

Anyways, you, Akaashi. You didn't know each other, only had exchanged a few words in the past, which you doubted Akaashi remembered. There wasn't really much to remember about, it being about school or stuff like that.

It nevertheless was a surprise, a quite nice one at that, to be paired up with Akaashi for a group project.

You were long over your silly crush on Akaashi (you had convinced yourself of that somewhere along the way), and you were genuinely glad Akaashi was your partner. He was organized and smart, you were sure together you would deliver acceptable work.

When you first started working on your assignment, you had met up at the library. You felt like you were correct in your assumption of delivering what the teacher wanted, maybe even more.

Both you and Akaashi mostly worked in silence, but it was efficient, productive, you thought this would turn out _excellent._ It simply _worked_ even without many words spoken. It was incredible, you never had this much fun without really doing anything considered fun.

On your second meet-up, Akaashi had told you as much, a microscopic smile on his face that made you feel like you could have died right then and there and you would have died happy.

"I am thankful we were partnered," Akaashi had said, "you're a good student and it's pleasant to work with you."

It was pleasant to work with you. Ha! Could you put this on your resume? Like a comment slash rating section from former group partners and co-workers? From Akaashi Keiji: Five out of five stars, very pleasant to work with.

You swore from any other person this would have sounded weird, but Akaashi could say things like that and you felt like the absolute best person in the world.

Just as you were about to wrap up your progress for the day, you were interrupted by none other than Akaashi's soulmate himself.

Bokuto seemed even louder and too lively than usual in the calm demeanor of the library. He didn't shout, but Akaashi's name still left his mouth louder than strictly necessary and not really with the right pronunciation.

"Akaashi! I was looking all over for you! You promised me some extra training before practice today!"

Gold sparked up where Bokuto's pinky touched skin on Akaashi's neck as his hand landed heavily on this shoulder.

Akaashi's right eye twitched a bit, but there was also that small smile back again, tinged with fondness. He calmly proceeded to pack up his bag.

"I apologize, Bokuto-san, we were just working on our project."

Only now did Bokuto seem to realize there was a third person with them. He looked at you, his head tilted owlishly to the side before that sunshine smile of his was directed at you.

"Ah! Akaashi told me about you! You're his partner for the project, right?"

You could only nod, too concentrated on keeping your heart from bursting out of your rib cage at Akaashi having talked about _you_ _._

Bokuto's expression turned thoughtful again, thick eyebrows furrowing as he contemplated you. You also felt Akaashi's curious gaze on you, but his face was as indifferent as ever.

"I think I've seen you before! You have watched one of our volleyball practice matches, haven’t you?"

You blinked. "I have so. A couple of times, actually."

Bokuto laughed, loud and happy. "You did! I knew I'd seen you before! Did you see my awesome spikes?"

"Of course."

"He he, I'm awesome, right? That's why I am a spiker in the top five of the country! But it wouldn't be possible without Akaashi! His tosses are the best!"

Akaashi was smiling again, concealing it quickly as he looked at Bokuto.

"That only means you weren't good enough for top three, Bokuto-san. Please, don't get too ahead of yourself."

It was quiet for a few seconds. Bokuto gaped at Akaashi.

"Akaashi!" he wailed exaggeratedly, "you're supposed to be supporting me!"

Bokuto whined a bit more, but said his goodbye as well as Akaashi (who had apologized for the interruption, giving you a pointed look that said he doubted it when you said you didn’t mind) when you all left the library together.

All possible negativity was forgotten in the span of only a few seconds, Akaashi slipping his hand into Bokuto's when the other held it out. It seemed only natural to see them like this, walking together as if they had been walking together like this their entire lives.

You would think about this encounter so many times after. It would never fail to bring even the tiniest smile on your face.

**two.**

In a world where you would find your soulmate by touch, actually touching someone could be a delicate matter.

People would watch out to not touch someone randomly in crowded places like the subway for example, where the possibility of not noticing was too high. Some touched everyone they officially met by shaking hands, some avoided touching someone they didn't know altogether, for whichever reasons they had.

You never had a reason to touch Akaashi nor had it happened coincidentally. Not that it mattered, you had had always thought. Akaashi had found his soulmate, there was no point in seeking or avoiding touching him

So what were you supposed to do when you accidentally brushed Akaashi's finger when accepting back the pencil he had borrowed from you. What were you supposed to do when a tiny spark traveled up your finger and fizzled softly through your entire body. What the _f_ _u_ _cking hell_ were you supposed to do when you touched _someone'_ _s soulmate_ and white accompanied by black traces danced like fine smoke through the air?

A sharp intake of breath. You flinched away as if you had been electrocuted (you kinda had been), dropped the pencil and instinctively closed your other hand around the fingers that had touched Akaashi’s. Both your gazes were locked on the soulmark in the air, slowly fading away.

"Fuck."

Akaashi's gaze flickered to your face as the word left your mouth.

"Fuck. What the fuck. What just happened?"

You really didn't know what to make of Akaashi's poker face right now. His heavy gaze continued to lay on you. You felt like you were suffocating.

"It appears that we are soul—"

His voice was still calm, nothing of his posture or behavior betraying what he was thinking. You didn't let him finish his sentence.

"No! No, no!" You laughed, a short crazed huff. "Surely not. It cannot be. You already have found your soulmate. This ... this is _wrong._ We'll just have to forget about it, right? Yes, we can do that. Easily. We finish this assignment and then we never see each other again. Never speak again, and most importantly never touch again. Never ever."

If you had felt like your heart was gonna explode when speaking to Bokuto the first time, now you were sure it was not going to go off without taking down the entire school. It hurt. It was hard to breath. Your hands trembled so you put them in your lap, under the table so no one else could see.

Akaashi spoke your name quietly, softly. Something bloomed in your chest, only to be trampled down right after.

"We will still see each other in class. Unless you want to go to another school, this cannot be avoided."

There was this laugh again. The ugly and desperate one, the one when you don't know what to do so you just laugh. It sounded more like a whimper.

"Of course! You're right. That'd be silly, transferring to another school because of a small mistake. It's just a mistake. The universe made a mistake."

Now Akaashi looked doubtful. He seemed to want to say something, but you didn't let him.

"We'll just forget about it then. It never happened. We're not soul—" You choked on the word. "It didn't happen."

And just like that you hurriedly threw your things into your school bag, not caring about order right now. Akaashi just watched.

"I'm sorry, Akaashi-san. Can we continue our work tomorrow?"

"Of course."

You nodded, halting for a moment when you stood, even though your whole body screamed at you to run out of there.

"Please, don't tell anyone. _Especially_ not Bokuto-san."

Akaashi didn't reply instantly. You would have liked to know what he was thinking, but even if you had the courage to look at him directly now, his emotion or thoughts rarely showed on his face.

"If that is what you wish."

You nodded again, curtly, and then got the hell out of that library, leaving Akaashi behind.

Your walk home was like you were in trance. You didn't remember much, somehow ended up home safely though.

You didn't cry. Just felt strange. You couldn't sleep that night. The nights after.

It wasn't a surprise that your parents said no when you asked them if you could transfer to another school. You weren’t even able to tell them the reason after all.

**three.**

Akaashi and you finished your assignment early. You got the highest score.

When working, you had talked even less than before. You were extra careful not to touch him.

Akaashi's gaze was on you constantly.

After you had submitted your work, neither you nor Akaashi initiated any contact in any form. It was just like before. He was just another student in your class. You were just another student in his class.

It hurt so much.

During lunch some day with your friend from another class, you started crying randomly. You didn't even notice at first, there were just tears streaming down your face.

Your friend wiped your tears, asked what was wrong, but you couldn't tell them the truth.

"Stress from school," you said instead. "It will be fine."

**four.**

You learned that you could reject your soulmate. You learned that many of those who rejected their soulmate suffered mental and physical health problems.

No matter the consequences; you couldn't do this to Bokuto. He and Akaashi were perfect for each other. Who were you to just throw yourself at them? To steal away Akaashi?

You'd rather take the risk.

**five.**

Your friend had insisted on watching the practice match together.

"You always watched them! I thought you like it!"

You nervously licked over your dry lips. "I do."

"Then let's go!"

"I need to do school work."

"No!" they exclaimed, dragging the word out long. "You need to relax for an afternoon! You were working all the time the past few weeks. You deserve some fun!"

You really didn't want to. You agreed to it anyways. "Alright."

Bokuto saw you in the crowd when you and your friend sat down in your places to watch the practice match.

He caught your gaze, grinning widely and waving his arms like a madman in greeting. He even nudged Akaashi beside him, who hesitantly wiggled his fingers at you.

There were gold and black marks where they had touched.

Surprisingly, the game had you forgetting about the whole thing for the sweet but short time it lasted. Watching Akaashi and especially Bokuto play was, as always, an experience that left you happy and light.

Unsurprisingly, you felt even more disgusted by yourself after.

**six.**

You had only closed your eyes for a second, you were sure. Just a second, even though you felt like you could sleep for a week if your body would only let you. You were so damn tired.

There was about half of the food left in your bento, but you didn't feel like eating up. Sleep sounded better. Just a little bit of rest so you would be able to concentrate on your last classes. You still had ten minutes of your lunch break, you surely could rest your eyes for five of them.

It was more than five minutes.

You were softly shaken awake twenty minutes after lunch break had ended.

It was so hard to open your eyes, even harder to drag your head up from where it was laying on your arm to look at the person disturbing your rest.

Akaashi was regarding you with a concerned expression on his usual non-descriptive face.

"You look sick," he said, his gaze landing on your bento, still open as you hadn't been bothered to close it to protect the food.

Lately, it all tasted bland anyways.

"Have you been eating properly? Drinking enough water?"

You wanted to lie, tell him that you were fine, but what was the point? Akaashi wouldn't be fooled by that.

"I guess not," you said instead.

Akaashi looked unhappy, but didn't comment further on your lack of self care.

"Why are you here?" you asked.

"You were missing class. The teacher asked me to search for you."

More like he had volunteered a little bit too eagerly; you didn't need to know that, though.

"Oh." You didn't know what else to say.

Akaashi sighed deeply. Your name was called softly.

"You look miserable. I don't want to make assumptions as I don't know what's going on your life otherwise, but if this is because of what we ... found out, then I don't think I can continue to respect your wish to just ignore it."

"Akaashi-san," you murmured. "I appreciate your concern, but you and Bokuto ... the two of you are soulmates. You are perfect for each other. Everyone can see that, even without the marks. There is no place for a third person. I don't really fit in."

You weren't able to meet Akaashi's eyes, instead looking at the remnants of your lunch. There was a deep sigh coming from him again.

"Why don't you let Bokuto and I decide if there is a place for my soulmate? Why don't you let Bokuto see if you are soulmates too? It has happened before."

The laugh that ripped out of you was dry and humorless. "That'd be too easy. No one has two soulmates."

"I have."

These two words, the easiness with which Akaashi uttered them had you swallowing down your retort.

He accepted you? He accepted you as his _second_ soulmate?

"Why do you say that?"

Akaashi looked genuinely confused for a second. "It's the truth."

"No!" you exclaimed, voice now louder than before. A little bit of anger mixed in. "You have Bokuto! You so clearly belong together! _I_ do _not!_ Someone made a mistake!"

Shaking his head, Akaashi called out your name again. "Why do you deny yourself like that?"

You swallowed heavily. "I don't know, I—I see you and Bokuto together and ... how could I be anything else than some sort of intruder?"

"Isn't this something we have to decide?" Akaashi said softly, watching as your face pulled into a frown.

"Maybe."

"I know it can be hard to ignore what your brain is telling you. But Bokuto has helped me a lot with my anxiety. And I am willing to help you, just like my soulmate did for me."

You wiped at your burning eyes, even though no tears were flowing. Perhaps you should try giving them a chance, Akaashi at least. Perhaps giving yourself a chance.

"You don't have to decide now," Akaashi said before you were brave enough to form an answer. "Think about it. For now, I will bring you to the nurse. I'm sure she will send you home as you are not feeling well. Please, eat properly and sleep, then."

Akaashi left no room for argument. Honestly, you didn't want to argue anyway.

It was quiet, but your murmured thanks wasn't unheard by Akaashi.

**seven.**

You were sure Akaashi would be proud of you. You finished your bento from school and even got a little bit of sleep in after you arrived home.

Your mother was concerned when she got the call to pick you up, but you reassured her that it wasn't anything serious.

That night, you even managed to dismiss your thoughts to the next day and slept better than the last few nights since your discovery of being Akaashi's soulmate.

During lunch the next day, you shortly spoke with Akaashi before he went to see Bokuto and you would meet up with your friend.

"How are you doing?"

"Better." You even smiled slightly. "I just wanted to say that I thought about what you said yesterday. If you haven't talked about it with Bokuto-san yet, please do so. He shouldn't be and shouldn't have been the only one not knowing about this. I'm sure it must have been hard to keep this from your soulmate."

Akaashi nodded. "Alright. I'm glad. You know, it wasn’t easy to see you rejecting us, yourself and me, like that."

You grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Please, take care of yourself."

"I will."

He nodded again, approvingly. "You should come visit me and Bokuto after practice today, he and I usually stay longer and no one else will be there. I'm sure he will be thrilled to see you."

You promised him to think about it.

**eight.**

Bokuto was _delighted_ to see you.

He yelled for Akaashi, telling him excitedly that you were there, even though the other one could see you clearly standing in the gym's doorway.

"My biggest fan!" Bokuto exclaimed, bounding over to beckon you in. You didn't have your gym shoes with you, so you simply slipped out of your current shoes and stepped into the gym with socks only.

"You can tell him if you're not his fan," Akaashi told you in greeting, shooting Bokuto a warning glance.

"It's alright," you said, trying to send Bokuto a smile.

The ace's gaze hadn't left your form. He looked like he was vibrating in his spot, and you briefly wondered if Akaashi had already spoken with him about everything.

Bokuto seemed like he was holding back from jumping at you, though he didn't radiate hostility. More like curiosity and excitement. Like a puppy, you thought while clearing your throat nervously before speaking up.

"Akaashi-san, did you talk with Bokuto-san?"

"No need for honorifics!" Bokuto interrupted, answering your question for Akaashi by nodding enthusiastically. He took a step in your direction, looking like he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

"You know, I'm not mad or anything! You cannot control who your soulmate is. It's just ... Akaashi said we might be soulmates, too! But even if we aren't! You're important to Akaashi, so you're important to me!"

There were a few moments where you couldn't find any words, just kept staring at Bokuto (whose golden eyes sparkled just like his soulmark) and Akaashi (whose soft smile hadn't faded since you stepped foot into the gym).

You bowed.

"Thank you, Bokuto-sa—Bokuto." Your voice wobbled a bit as relief washed through your body smooth like water. "Please, take good care of me."

A happy noise came from Bokuto, and he suddenly thrust out his arms.

"Hug? You look like you could use one."

You blinked, then nodded.

"Akaashi! You, too!"

Just like that you were pressed against two bodies, warm and a little bit sweaty from practice, but you found you didn't mind. You felt good, light, better than you had felt in days. The weight lifted from your body was immense.

You realized that you could have had it easier from the beginning. However, it was more important to know now that you were not alone anymore; and for that you didn't need to see gold, black, and white swirling and dancing around your entangled bodies.

**n** **ine** **.**

“Are you sure we’re right?”

Akaashi nodded, reaching for your hand as he noticed your nervousness.

“I’m sure. Kōtarō said they finished practice and he will be out shortly.”

You hummed to show you had heard as you tangled his fingers with yours.

It had been a while since you all had been able to be together. Bokuto had been busy with training camp the last month, Akaashi worked for the better part of the day as an editor, and you just had finished a week of night shifts as a hotel employee.

Together, you and Akaashi had went to pick up Bokuto from today’s last practice for a week. The building the MSBY Black Jackals had their training in was huge, and you felt out of place, grateful that Akaashi was with you and you weren’t alone. Still, Bokuto couldn’t come fast enough.

“Akaashi-san?”

Two strangers had emerged from a door to the left, both in clothes adorning the Black Jackals label. One of them, the short ginger haired one, seemed to know Akaashi.

“Hinata,” Akaashi greeted. “It’s nice to see you.”

“Nice to see you, too!” Hinata grinned from ear to ear, and you were reminded of Bokuto’s sunshine smile.

As Hinata bound over to talk more to Akaashi, your attention was pulled to the other person that had accompanied Hinata. Miya Atsumu had bleached hair with a black undercut, and his large hooded eyes were fixed on the scene in front of him.

“Bokuto-san told me you’d be coming today!” Hinata said, balancing on the balls of his feet.

“Yes, we’re picking him up.”

“Ah, I wish I had friends who would pick me up,” Hinata whined, before turning to you. “Where do you know Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san from?”

You blinked, not having expected to be addressed. “Um, Akaashi and I were in the same class in high school.”

“And you all stayed friends! That’s nice!”

“Yeah, something like that.” You chuckled.

The same door Hinata and Miya had come out was opened again. It was Bokuto who showed up in the door frame.

“Tsum-Tsum!” he exclaimed. “You forgot your water bottle in the hall.”

“I told you not to call me that,” Miya complained, but he accepted the bottle Bokuto handed him all the same.

“Oh, and Sakusa asked me to—“ Bokuto cut himself off with a choked off noise as he finally looked up and noticed you and Akaashi standing there right in front of him.

Poor Hinata stumbled under the weight of Bokuto’s gym bag being thrown at him, but Bokuto couldn’t care less as he enveloped the both of you in big a hug. One arm around each of you, he held you tightly and even lifted you lightly off the ground.

“You’re here!” he cheered, first pressing a series of kisses onto Akaashi’s, and then your cheek.

“Of course we’re here, Kō,” you said, making Bokuto pull you closer into his side.

“I gotta introduce you to everyone!”

With that Bokuto pulled back but not let go, now holding a hand from you and Akaashi each.

“Guys,” he said, smiling brightly with happiness radiating off of him, “meet my soulmates.”

_Soulmates._

The word had your heart wrapped in warmth every time Akaashi or Bokuto said it. Every time without exception, and you hoped to hear it again and again for a long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://www.scrcndpty.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
